1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to animal care, and more particularly to apparatus for providing feed and water to wild birds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various products have been developed to attract birds for viewing and studying. For example, many types of bird feeders and bird baths are commercially available, and they are in widespread use.
Prior bird feeders and baths are invariably intended to hold only feed or water, respectively. Known feeders are unsuitable as a source of drinking water. Similarly, bird baths are customarily used solely for holding water.
Another characteristic of prior bird feeders is that they are usually designed as more or less permanent structures. A feeder is typically placed at a chosen location and is left there for the course of its useful life, which may be several years. During that time, the feeder is refilled many times as the seed is consumed.
Refilling prior bird feeders presents certain problems. The seed is usually bought in bulk, so it must be stored until used. In addition to occupying storage space, the stored seed must be protected from mice and the like. In addition, many prior feeders are rather difficult to refill without spilling and wasting the seed, so care must be used in the filling process.
Another problem with permanent type bird feeders is that, over time, they become quite unsightly. Constant exposure to the elements induces rot in wooden feeders. Bird droppings, water stains, dirt, and seed hulls contribute both to the rather unpleasant appearance of older feeders and to the spread of avian diseases.
A further disadvantage of prior bird feeders pertains to their ultimate disposal. When prior feeders are discarded, they invariably enter the waste stream. Although wooden and metal components may eventually decompose, that process takes a long time, during which the feeders occupy valuable landfill space. Many plastic components do not decompose. Although incineration is a potential solution, it is highly undesirable that discarded feeders enter the waste stream in the first place.
Thus, a need exists for improved products for feeding and watering birds.